Changing the Future from the Future Harry Poter and the Goblet of Fire
by AzureSky.ofWater
Summary: This is a Fan Fic based at the time when the Marauders were at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A mysterious girl arrives to talk with the Marauders and some other characters in the hopes that the future can be changed...
1. Enter the Marauders

**Disclaimer:** I don't think my name is J.K Rowling, therefore I don't believe that I own Harry Potter however much I might want to.

**Chapter One: Enter the Marauders**

King's Cross Station, Platform 9 ¾ …

Four boys, friends, were standing on the platform. They were each saying goodbye to parents and guardians, or, in Sirius Black's case, having a heated argument over the correct term for a muggle-born witch or wizard.

"Sirius, in front of me, you will call those _muggle-borns _by their proper name!"

"And what would that be, because the proper name for a witch or wizard from muggle-"

"Muggle _scum_ Sirius, not just plain _Muggles!_"

"-Heritage is muggle-born, as you said yourself!" his temper was starting to rise, every year, him and his mother had the same argument, which always ended with Sirius stomping to the train and his mother cursing under her breath, leaving in the other direction. No farewells or good luck's ever passed between them.

As the argument continued in the usual way, a few steps away, a boy stood with his parents. He was wearing shabby clothes and had three scars across his face, caused by Fenrir Greyback. This boy's name was Remus Lupin. He was holding his trunk with one hand and gingerly touching his scars on his face with his other, free, hand.

"Remus, are you feeling alright, September the first has landed at the wrong time, really, hasn't it? Are you sure that-"

"Mum, it's fine, really. You don't need to worry, I have friends, you know, they'll stop anything bad from happening, they've always been there for me, it'll be fine, I'll be fine. Really."

"Well, if you're sure… but write as often as possible, ok? I don't want you to be hurt, or persecuted because of what you are… Remember Remus, it doesn't matter that you're different, it's what makes you unique, everyone is different in their own way, physical disabilities don't affect what's inside, and it's what's inside that counts."…

Meanwhile, a small, how should I say it, pudgy boy with watery eyes and a pointed nose, stood by his muggle parents who were gazing around the station with delight, as usual.

"Peter, I hope that the wizard folk will treat you well, make sure that you prove to your mates that you're as good a wizard as them, 'k? Don't let them think that just because you come from a non-wizarding family, you are lower class than them!"

"Dad, I'll be fine, they understand me, plus I'm something that most witches and wizards aren't, I'm already one above most wizards."

"That's my boy!" Peter's father said, ruffling his son's hair.

And then there was the last Marauder, James Potter. Described by those who didn't like him as an "arrogant toe-rag", and in a way, it was true. James Potter was handsome and a good Quidditch player and he knew it. Most of the girls in his year flocked around him, but the one person that he wanted was the only one he couldn't get. Lily Evans.

Lily Evans, a muggle-born witch and the younger sister of two children. Her older sister, Petunia, was complaining to their parents that she didn't want to be on the station platform, and that she was old enough to stay at home and look after herself.

"Mum, you _know_ I don't like coming here with all of these strangely dressed people and their owls and magic!"

"Petunia, dear, we came here to say goodbye to Lily, you won't see her again until Christmas, Easter or even summer!"

"Good!" Inwardly, Lily winced, "I don't want to see her again until, until- _ever!" _she said the last word loud enough that several other witches and wizards turned around to look at the muggle girl. Lily felt tears stinging her eyes and quickly reached up to wipe them away.

"Evans!" _Oh great, that's the last thing I need. Arrogant, blockhead Potter._ "The train's about to go, so unless you want to miss it, then I suggest you hurry up!"

"Goodbye Lily, have a good year, I don't know whether you'll be able to come over for Christmas, we might be going away, and I don't want you to be at home all on your own, who knows what might happen, and also I don't want to take you away from your studying, but if you want to come, just send me or your father a letter and we'll make arrangements, is that good, I'd hate to make you feel as though we were leaving you because we didn't want you around-"

"I don't want her around…"

"Be quiet, Petunia. Have fun, hurry, before the train goes without you!"

Lily kissed her mother and father goodbye and made her way towards the train, where she left her trunk in the luggage area. She flounced down the corridor and found her friends. Little did she know that if she had gone any further, she would have found a very unpleasant surprise.

The compartment a door down from where Lily had gone was the compartment within which the four boys from the train station were.

"Padfoot, you look really annoyed, what happened?" James was the first to notice their friend's strange behaviour. It happened every year, so they were used to it, but James, being James, wanted to know the details of the argument between Sirius and his mother.

Sirius put on a fake, girly voice, imitating his mother's style of talking and her accent "Sirius, whenever you are around me you must call these _muggle-borns _by their proper term!"

"And what would that be?" James joked.

"The correct term is _mudblood, _and if you refuse to call them by the proper name, I will disown you from the family!" Sirius changed back to his normal voice and crossed his arms as if having a child's tantrum "I wish she would, I don't want anything more to do with them".

"Same argument every year, based upon treatment of Muggles and _inferior _witches and wizards. Or the other one that's a popular argument is which house you belong in. I'm surprised that you haven't run away." Remus said, calmly, looking up from his book.

"Moony, do you always read?" James's mind drifted when he saw who was coming down the hall. "Hey, Padfoot, look, it's Snivellus."

"Heheheh, have you got the prank ready, Prongs?"

"Really, Padfoot, you'd have thought that you knew me well enough that you know I'll never forget a prank. Let's do this!"

Remus frowned and stopped reading, though he kept his eyes on the book, meanwhile, Peter was looking between Sirius and James excitedly. As Severus Snape walked down the corridor the two boys prepared to jump out of the door and pour the vile concoction that they had created through sending each other ideas via owl post onto him.

"_Three, two, one, GO!" _they said together. They jumped simultaneously into the corridor and chucked the bucket, and its contents, all over the boy standing outside their door. What they didn't expect, however, was that right behind Snape was Lily Evans and that the liquid would also go all over her as well…

"Prongs, I thing we better go back to our compartment before she kills us…" As the two pranksters backed down the corridor, Lily Evans lost her temper.

"You…-" she paused to take a breath and began again, her temper affecting her. "Y-y-y-you… _GET OVER HERE THIS INSTANT, _POTTER!_ YOU ARE _SOOOOO_ GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!" _she screamed. Her wand out, she charged at James and Sirius and shot two spells that, luckily, missed. The boys moved out of the way as fast as they could, but it wasn't fast enough. She tackled them full on, pushed them into their compartment and slammed them against the floor. The boys, all of them apart from Remus, cowered under her glare. She raised her wand at them and was about to cast a spell that they wouldn't forget about, as the effects would last for at least a month, when Remus stepped in front of them and put his arms out to stop her. "You think that'll stop me?"

"Lily, I can understand why you're so angry, but please, don't, they're not worth it." Reluctantly, the girl lowered her wand and instead of attacking them as was her initial intention; she gave all four of them the deadliest glare she'd ever given them. She turned on her heel and walked out of the compartment and slammed the sliding door shut with a loud _bang!_ That made Remus flinch for the first time.

"What was that you said, Remus? Not worth it?" James demanded. "How am I meant to get her to go out with me, if you tell her I'm not worth her attention?"

"James, if you want her to go out with you, you'll have to make peace with her first, and chucking a bucket full of whatever that was at her is not a good way to do that. And for the time being, if her attention includes her hexing you and turning you into a God-knows-what, then do that again, but if you don't want to be hexed with a spell that has effects lasting for months then don't blame me for trying to stop her trying to kill you."

James went quiet for a while until he saw the face of the person who the prank was aimed at walking past the compartment door, cleaned. What annoyed him most, however, was that Lily Evans, who he hadn't meant to hit, was walking with him. He turned away from the window and did what Sirius had done earlier after the argument with his mother. He was fuming on the inside and it was only what Remus had told him that was holding him back from going out of the compartments and hexing Snape. Sirius, noticing his friend's change in mood, the same way James had seen the change of mood in Sirius, and saw what had caused it, tried to change the subject and cheer James up.

"Hey, Moony, when's the next full moon?"

James perked up, "Full moon? Great! Remus- I mean, Moony, when? Come on, you're killing me here!

Remus looked at Sirius and smiled slightly, grateful that James was no longer upset or angry at what had happened over the last few moments. "Well, the full moon itself is tomorrow, but I don't know if I'll transform tonight as well, it depends on how big the moon is tonight."

"That is _really_ bad timing for you, isn't it Remus." James always managed to get Remus to smile no matter what it was. "Ah, well, that means that if you do, we'll have to jump out of the train window and run amok in the Forbidden Forest. Oh, yeah, Peter, that means we'll miss the feast."

Peter looked up, "W-w-what d-d-did you just say?" he stuttered. "_NOOOOO!_ We can't miss the feast, we just _can't!"_

"Sorry Peter, we have two options then, leaving Remus on his own and going to the feast with you, being as you'd be too scared to go alone, or go with Remus and leave you to, how do I put this politely, crap yourself." James smiled, or rather, smirked as if telling a joke and looked at Sirius, who returned the smile. Peter's face filled with terror at the idea of going to the feast alone and whimpered before agreeing to go with the other three in the event that Remus transformed.

Meanwhile, further down the corridor, Lily and Severus were having an in depth discussion of how annoying said 'toe-rag, arrogant, big-headed Potter' was, and how much they hated him.

"He is constantly messing up his hair, to make him lookwindswept, thinks that it makes him look _cool,"_ Lily ranted, fuming at the prank that had taken place half an hour before. "I mean, looking windswept definitely isn't a _cool _look, and even if he actually did something that would make an ordinary person look _cool,_ he would just end up looking like an idiot. Who does he think he is anyway, pulling pranks like that on people, it's just mean and arrogant!"

Severus nodded, smiling in glee after having heard Lily seriously insult James Potter. "Yeah, but even if he doesn't do anything to look _cool,_ he looks like an idiot anyway" Lily looked at him, a strange expression on her face and then cracked up, laughing.

"That's right! Even when he doesn't try he looks like an idiot, twenty-four-seven!" and then they both started laughing, enjoying the ceaseless taunting and insulting of 'block-head Potter'.

All was normal on the Hogwarts Express as the Marauders and Lily and all the others in their year headed rapidly towards their fourth year at Hogwarts. Meanwhile, at Hogwarts, strange events were taking place as they did every year since the soon-to-be fourth years first arrived at Hogwarts…

"_Dumbledore, I need you to give this letter to these students, their names are listed on this piece of paper, please, before they all go up to their dormitories, I need them to know."_ A girl of about sixteen stood in Professor Dumbledore's office, holding a folded letter in her black-gloved hands. Her age was a guess according to her height, manner of speaking and the way in which she held herself, but otherwise, one would be unable to tell her age, for her face was hidden by a large hood that covered most of her face in a shadow. Only one thing could be seen of her face. The lower part of her face, being from the nose down, could be seen; she had pale skin, almost white against the dark shadow covering her face. Her lips trembled as she spoke, hurriedly, to the headmaster of Hogwarts.

"You needn't worry, they will be informed. I assure you, my dear girl, that they will receive this message before midnight tonight." The headmaster's voice was calm and reassuring, the twinkle in his bright blue eyes inviting confidence. He looked down at the names on the letter and nodded in understanding. "I shall see to it the moment the feast is finished, I'll send Minerva McGonagall to fetch them after it, they are in her house after all…"

"_Thank you, headmaster, they must know, otherwise…" _the girl's voice became strained as her voice became constricted when she thought of what would happen to them if the future wasn't changed by them, and she didn't want to have to interfere with their lives. After all, those from the future should not influence the past themselves, bad things happened to witches and wizards who played around with time…

**Please review and comment, this is my first fan fiction so be as judgmental as you want, I might as well learn the hard way… Hope you liked it! :3 **


	2. Back to Hogwarts

**Disclaimer**: As I mentioned in the last chapter, my name in not Joanne K Rowling, therefore I do not own any of the characters mentioned other than the mysterious girl who is of my own creation.

**In the previous chapter: Overall Summary:** On King's Cross Station, Platform 9 ¾ the main characters of this fan fiction, namely Sirius Black, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, Lily Evans and Severus Snape, who is mentioned quite regularly although he doesn't play a major part in this, are boarding the Hogwarts Express and wait for the train to arrive at Hogwarts, but who is the strange girl who appeared, and what does she want?

**Chapter 2: Back to Hogwarts**

The light was fading outside the windows of the Hogwarts Express, the evening falling like a shroud upon the countryside. The four boys looked out of the window, Remus frowned.

"I think we'd better get changed into our robes…"

"Yeah, Moony's right, I don't particularly want to get a detention from McGonagall on the first day of school because we didn't get into our robes in time, that would be the worst detention ever…"

Sirius stood on the compartment table and reached up to get the suitcases. Out of the four boys, Sirius was the tallest and probably the best-looking. Unlike James, who only had sights for one girl, and the few times he'd been out with other girls was to try to get over Lily Evans, Sirius Black had been out with a lot of girls and he didn't really like any girl in particular, due to the fact that they were all too easy to win over or that they hated him, like Lily, or were in Slytherin and were best left alone. His mother constantly told him that if he were to get a serious girlfriend, she'd have to be pure-blood, which of course, with Sirius being Sirius, was an invitation, a challenge, if you'd like, to go out with all of the muggle-born and half-blood witches that were close enough in age as he possibly could. Sirius threw the suitcases down one at a time, telling the person who it belonged to before he threw the case down to him. The little system which he had started, however, was ruined when Peter Pettigrew, who was eating, not paying attention and therefore didn't hear his name called out, was hit full in the face by his trunk.

"_OUCH!" _Peter took the suitcase off his face and looked up at Sirius sullenly. "You could have called my name out, you know! Now my face hurts…"

"Wormtail, if your face was anything to look at, I'd apologise, but being as your face is rather messed up anyway, any mark left there by the suitcase is probably an improvement." Sirius was always annoyed with Peter, ever since third year. Whenever he tried to remember what it was that was disturbing him, however, it was like trying to hold water in your hands, and the water just keeps running through your fingers. He just couldn't remember, but something told him not to trust the idiotic boy…

Peter continued whimpering while they all reached into their trunks and found their uniform, which consisted of a white shirt, a red and gold tie, a blazer or a jumper, black trouser or a black skirt and robes (I'm going by the film version of the uniform, but the robe is more like a mage's robe). The boys put on their uniform and robes etc. before putting on their ties and tying them. As they finished tying their ties, the train pulled into the station and the moon shone through the windows of the compartment.

"Moony, is the moon close enough to a full moon that you'll transform or not?" Sirius asked, a hint of worry in his voice. Even though full moons where some of the best moments for pranking people, James and Sirius were well aware that the transformation from human to werewolf was very painful for Remus, so it was natural for James and Sirius to be worried. Peter, however, either didn't care or didn't understand, and again, a bad feeling nagged at Sirius as he thought about it.

"No. if I were to transform, the moon would have to be almost entirely in the full glare of the sun, a full moon is the whole moon reflecting the sun's light, but right now, the earth is blocking some of the light from the sun from reflecting back onto the planet." … Peter looked at Remus with a stupefied expression on his face while James and Sirius blinked, looked at one another shrugged and turned back to look at Remus.

"Come again?" was James's question while Sirius didn't say anything and merely looked at Remus as if slightly worried about how Remus knew that.

"You didn't understand a single thing I said just now, did you?" Remus raised an eyebrow accusingly. James and Sirius both shook their heads slowly, while Peter's expression didn't change at all. "I won't repeat myself, because even if I explained it, it would go in through one ear and out through the other."

A few moments later, the world outside the train windows darkened and became fuzzy, as if a cloud had gone past the window, and in some ways it was a cloud, a cloud of steam caused by the train as the Hogwarts Express pulled to a stop at the train station. The Marauders, namely James, Sirius, Remus and Peter, picked up their trunks and filed out of the compartment door, only to meet two people who hated all four of them more than anyone else.

Lily Evans and Severus Snape had been walking down the corridor when they encountered the pranksters who they hated. Lily almost crashed into James as James flung open the compartment door and strode out, so technically it was James who crashed into Lily and not the other way around. Sirius, whether it was on purpose or not, barged into Snape, started to apologise but when seeing who it was said "You deserved that, Snivellus!" with a nasty tone of voice. Lily almost hexed him, but then Remus's words echoed in her head _"Leave them, they're not worth it…" _and held herself back. Hagrid was standing on the station platform, calling for the first years to follow him, as usual, and then strode off with a trail of small children of age eleven behind him towards the lake. The self-drawn carriages stopped in front of the rest of the pupils and slowly the station platform emptied. Lily and Severus boarded a carriage near the end, but she didn't realise that it was the very carriage that the Marauders had singled out, and for the third time that day, the two groups came head-to-head.

"Hey Evans, how are you then?" James's attempts at flirting were failing but Lily didn't bother to comment on it, she merely turned her head and ignored the other boys, even Severus. "Aw, come on, what have I done this time!" James whined.

"You were born, Potter, now be quiet before I hex you" Lily replied in an overly sweet tone of voice, and James knew she was mocking him, daring him to talk, so he just crossed his arms and stared the other way, blanking Lily out in the same way she was blanking him out, though he did chance a few glances her way to see if she was looking at him.

The journey towards the castle of Hogwarts continued in this manner until Remus spoke. "I wonder what the Sorting Hat will sing about this year and what it will be trying to tell us…" James and Sirius inwardly groaned, but Lily popped her head up and looked at Remus, the strange expression from before crossing her face. The group of seven disembarked the carriage and made their way towards the great hall. Lily said goodbye to Snape and made her way to the Gryffindor table along with the other Gryffindors. As was customary, the moment the four Marauders entered the hall, a group of female admirers flocked around James and Sirius. Remus ignored the hubbub and sat next to Lily on the Gryffindor table while Peter was almost stepped on and suffocated by the oncoming tide of fervent admirers.

"What do you want" was Lily's first remark when Remus sat next to her. He winced at being addressed so rudely and tried to keep his voice from quivering. Although Remus was not usually scared of Lily, there were moments when it was hard not to feel the least bit intimidated

"I just thought that you might appreciate the company"

"If you've come here to talk about Potter, then forget it, I'm not interested" came her blunt reply. She hated the way James Potter always used Remus, the one that she liked most out of the four boys, to tell Lily how great he thought he was and bragging in general. Remus himself would never do anything like that, it was always James that was behind those sorts of things, or Sirius Black, and he was her second least favourite. Another arrogant, big headed not as annoying as Potter but bad enough that she never spoke to him more than for common decency, a _Hello, _or a _Goodbye,_ but she never had a conversation with him.

"Actually, I was going to have a conversation about the cycles of the moon and how the moon shines being as the three 'block-heads' over there don't understand a single word of what I try to say…"

Lily blinked a few times before smiling warmly at Remus "Sorry I snapped at you, I thought that this would be another one of block-head Potter's schemes to get me to go out with him…" she trailed off, and looked towards the throng, which was thinning out rapidly.

Remus noticed this and changed the topic, "What do you know about were wolves?" she was the smartest witch in their year, so he figured that she'd be accurate with the facts.

"If I'm perfectly honest, I don't know that much about were wolves, but that's mainly because no teacher has ever taught us about that yet, but I have read several books and know enough about how to deal with a were wolf if one attacked me…" Remus flinched slightly and made a mental note to keep away from her on a full moon. Lily spotted this, of course and smiled to herself before taking Remus by surprise at how much she really knew "Remus, I know what you are, but when I say I know how to deal with them, I mean that I know how to stop them from harming others while not harming the were wolf. I've known for a while now, and I read several books so that in the case that anyone, even those idiots over there-" she jabbed her thumb in the direction of the rather flattened Peter and the two idiot faced boys who were looking dazed by the attention "-were in danger, I'd be able to stop them from being harmed while not hurting you."

Remus was surprised when she said that she knew what he was, but was amazed at the precautions Lily had taken to protect others from his beastly side while causing him no harm, it took him a while to answer, and when he did, he still stumbled over some words, and by the time he was coherent enough, the three 'block-heads', as Lily had described them, had sat down next to Remus and James was looking at the two of them with a look of disappointment on his face. "How did you- When did you- What?" Was all that Remus could manage.

"I'll answer your questions some other time" she said, noticing the look that James was directing at the two of them. "And if you-" directing it at James "- are thinking what I think you're thinking then don't think about it." Implying that if James was suggesting that she and Remus had any sort of relationship going on she would make him sorry. James's face filled with relief at hearing Lily utter those words, making her wish she'd never denied it, she preferred him when he was annoyed and not talking to her than having his attention.

Everyone's attention was averted, however, when the first years came into the great hall and lined up against the wall, while Minerva McGonagall brought out the stool and placed the Sorting Hat on it. The Sorting Hat began its song (I won't even try to make up a song because it would probably be the most idiotic song ever created) and the Sorting Ceremony began. Professor McGonagall started calling out the names on the list and one by one, the first years walked up and were placed in their houses. Whenever a Gryffindor was called up, all the Gryffindors rose and applauded. Whenever a Hufflepuff or a Ravenclaw was called out, the Gryffindor table clapped politely while the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables all rose and applauded them. If a Slytherin was called, however, the Gryffindors took to shouting insults at the Slytherins, all of them, and generally making noises of objection. When the very last first year was sorted, Professor Dumbledore stood up and made the usual speech as he always did at the start of the year. "Welcome! Welcome back to those who have been here before and a very warm welcome to those who have just arrived!" as usual. "Now, I must give you the announcements. The Forbidden Forest is out of bounds as it has been for a very long time, the Astronomy Tower is prohibited unless permission has been given by a teacher and please, for all of those, and I know you exist, anyone who is planning any pranks that are irresponsible or dangerous, please think through them and make sure that the prank is as safe as possible, or an even better idea would be not to perform the prank at all. I shall now introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody." Mutters of surprise and shock ran up and down the great hall. The Auror stood forwards and gave a small speech.

"If you're wondering why I've come to teach at Hogwarts, I'm going to tell you now. I'm only saying it once so you better listen. Lord Voldemort-" sharp intakes of breath were heard at the mention of the name "-has, as you probably all know, begun to make big moves. People are disappearing, mysterious deaths are occurring and he is gathering followers. Once you leave school, you will no longer be under the school's protection, which means that if you cannot defend yourselves and you chose to join the war that will most likely break out, the chances of Voldemort's followers hunting you down and killing you are high. You may have guessed by the nature of my speech that I am giving that I am going to teach you how to defend against dark magic of a nature that you will hopefully never have to face. Work hard and later in life you will survive, fail and you may pay forfeit your lives." The Auror returned to his seat at the professors' table.

"Now, without further ado… Let the feast begin!" The plates and bowls and goblets that had seconds before been empty became laden with food and pumpkin juice filled all of the goblets and jugs on the tables. The hall went from deathly silent and listening to Dumbledore to noisy and loud, everyone began eating and talking and in general enjoying the Feast.

Lily was the first to finish eating the main course, she was hungry, she hadn't eaten anything on the train and the last proper meal she had was breakfast at around eight to nine o'clock that morning. The one who finished their main course second was Peter, and eating was about the only thing he was actually good at, and he was followed by Sirius, James and Remus, who were all close together in their finishing times. The Marauders were sitting and relaxing while Lily got out a book and started reading, a frown on her face as she read the Defence Against the Dark Arts book. They would be learning how to defend against Dementors, Death Eaters and other creatures that were likely to work with Voldemort. She was halfway through the first chapter when the food on the table vanished for a few seconds before all sorts of sweets and deserts filled all the plates and bowls. Lily, after noticing the change in atmosphere, put the book down and looked in wonder at all of the delights that were on the table. As usual, there were a lot of rare delicacies and just as many common puddings and sweets. She carefully reached over and picked up a chocolate mousse and tried a small spoonful of it before devouring it within a few moments. There were trifles and chocolates, mints, cakes and basically every single item of food that could be described as a desert, even chocolate covered insects, that Lily didn't eat of course, but others did. Slowly every student in the hall was full and started leaning over or struggling to stay awake. Dumbledore knew that this was always the case and told McGonagall who it was that the strange girl had asked for.

"Children, it is getting late and as I see things now, you all look tired and have had enough to eat." This, for the most part, was true, but there is always one who still continues eating after they're full, like Peter. "Prefects, if you could please lead the first years to the common rooms and give the students in your houses the password, you are all dismissed from the hall!"

The students all began to file out of the Great Hall and made their way towards the marble staircase. Professor McGonagall walked as fast as she could to catch up with three of the people on the list, knowing that the fourth was likely to leave the hall after everyone else. "Boys!" she called out, trying to get through the crowd that was swarming around her. "Potter, Black and Lupin, STOP!" she said, loud enough that they turned around. "Come back down here, I need a word," the four boys, being as Peter followed them, made their way towards Professor McGonagall, who was standing in the Entrance Hall. "Pettigrew, I didn't call your name out and therefore, I must ask you to follow the rest of your house up to Gryffindor Tower." Peter gave the others a depressed look and shuffled away. "Now, you three wait here while I find Miss Evans."

James, Sirius and Remus looked at each other and James voiced their concern. "You don't she told on us, do you?"

"I can't blame her if she did…" was Sirius's reply, while Remus said nothing and looked at the floor.

Lily walked towards the three boys, noticing immediately that Pettigrew wasn't there, relief flooded her. She didn't know why, but she, like Sirius, Remus and James, had a bad feeling about Pettigrew.

The moment James and Sirius saw her they looked at her and frowned, asking her whether she had told McGonagall. She shook her head, not knowing the reason they were all there.

"Follow me please; Professor Dumbledore would like a word." Fear gripped the four teenagers, (you couldn't really call them children anymore) as McGonagall uttered Dumbledore's name.

Dumbledore was still sitting at the staff table while enjoying a Cockroach Cluster, when he looked up. "Ah, good, I need to speak to you!" he said in a light, conversational tone. "Are you aware of what this is?" he asked, and held up the envelope, sealed with a crest that was dimly familiar. "Read it, but I suggest you open it in the common room, and make sure no-one is around, it is addressed to you four and therefore it should be you four who read it and only you"

**This was longer than I meant it to be, ah well, enjoy, and please review! **


	3. The Truth Unravelled, Temporarily

**Disclaimer: **No matter how many chapters I update, my name still hasn't changed, and I only own one of the characters, who I created.

**In the Previous Chapter: A Brief Summary**:The main characters, who I've already named and won't do so again, get to Hogwarts safely and eat at the Feast. They receive a letter from Dumbledore with a familiar seal. They must read it in the Common Room, but no-one else can read it with them, other than the main characters. I wonder what was in the letter…

**Chapter 3: The Truth Unravelled, Temporarily**

Lily held the letter in her hands, and inspected the seal, dimly aware of Sirius and James talking to one another while Remus walked next to them with an extremely annoyed look on his face. "This seal, it seems familiar…" she trailed off and the three boys turned around to look at her, as if seeing her there for the first time.

"It does seem a little strange, but you know, we aren't meant to open it yet, but maybe it will say inside why it seems familiar, I mean it couldn't hurt to open it, could it?" Sirius asked cautiously.

"Dumbledore told us not to open it, so we won't open it, understood?" Lily snapped at Sirius, she didn't understand why he always wanted to take risks. He would end up in Azkaban one day, she could see it happening…Again, she felt as if she knew something, but didn't know what it was… Strange. She decided to let it pass.

The small group reached the portrait hole that lead to the Gryffindor Common Room, the Fat Lady was brushing her hear. She looked down at the group when they reached the portrait hole, a bemused expression on her face. "And what are you doing out here, I bet you don't even know the password, do you?" she sighed. "Come on then, go in, you might as well, I can't leave you out here all night can I?" the portrait swung inwards allowing them to pass. The Gryffindor common room was usually full of activity, so it was unusual to see it so empty. The fire was glowing, heat radiating from the dying embers.

Lily sat down on one of the couches and turned the letter over in her hands, wondering whether to open it or not. She didn't have to make the decision herself because Sirius made to take from her, and she wanted to open it. She stood up and sat in an arm chair opposite to the couch, where the three boys sat down and watched her. There was silence and then the light sound of opening a sealed letter was heard. She put her hand in the envelope and drew out a piece of folded paper. It was clearly Muggle paper, as it wasn't the sort of parchment witches and wizards used. She unfolded it and saw neat handwriting in black ink, but the ink wasn't just black, it was iridescent, and made of a certain ink producer that she didn't know about. A dark, shiny black, shifting to dark metallic blue, green and even a bit of dark red and purple. The writing proclaimed:

_Dear Marauders and Lily,_

_ You may remember the seal on this letter, the handwriting and even my name, but will probably be unable to remember where you remember it all from. I won't tell you too much, that I shall save for when we meet again in person, in the room that comes and goes. Every Thursday evening, seven o'clock sharp, I shall expect you all to be on the seventh floor corridor, or is it the sixth, I can never remember… either way, I need you to meet me in the entrance hall after dinner, and then we'll probably get lost several times while I try to remember which floor the room is on… Forgive me for being so vague, but I might as well tell you why you keep getting a bad feeling when you talk to certain people and feel as though you know what will happen. Part of it would be due to the fact that the room that comes and goes can change into many different rooms, depending on the individual person's needs. The room that you, and me, will be using is a room that prevents you from relaying information that you hear or learn there to other people, and the main way it does that is by making you forget everything about whatever it was that you hear, read or learn the moment you step out of the door. The memories will all come back when you go back inside it. The room will stop making you forget things, however, after you come of age, and that would be when you are all seventeen, even if only one of you is still sixteen you'll continue to forget. You will also completely forget the contents of this letter once you throw it in the fire, which is another condition. Once you've read this letter you must burn it to stop anyone else from reading it. I suppose that's all you need to know. The rest I'll tell you when you come on Thursday._

_ In the hopes of making the future a better place for all of us, _

_ K.I.A._

Lily read the letter out and then looked at the initials. Something clicked in her mind and she almost shouted. "The initials! I recognise them!" she was happy, she remembered a face, pale with bright blue eyes and raven black hair. "K.I.A… Why can't I remember the name…"

"There's a P.S., what does that say?" Sirius reached forward to take the letter again so Lily raised it over her head and read:

_P.S. In the last few years you have read the first three books, but now you are reading the fourth book, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire and please don't start arguing like you did last time, that would be most inconvenient._

"That's the end of the letter…" she trailed off, even more confused.

"Last time? There was no last time, why would she say that?" James asked, as confused as Lily.

"Why does the name Harry Potter seem so familiar? You aren't related to any Harrys are you, James?" James shook his head. They were all confused for different reasons, but Remus had an answer for James's question.

"The memory charm on the room that comes and goes… She must mean the Room of Requirement and we can't remember the last time because we aren't of age for the charm to not affect us. If we went back in to the Room we would probably find that we'd remember about the previous few times that we've been there…"

The four students sat in an uncomfortable silence, which was disturbed by Peter, who was running down the stairs silently until he tripped. They all turned around to look at Peter, who was sprawled on the floor and looking up at them with a scared expression on his face. Lily walked towards the fire and was about to put it in before Peter noticed when he started talking. "I woke up, and you weren't there..." the misery in his voice was impossible for Lily to ignore. She pulled the letter back and stuffed it in her pocket, out of sight. She turned to him but didn't say a word, she just watched him, an uneasy feeling in her stomach. It made sense. She had read something about Peter and had a bad feeling that he was, one day, or to be more correct, one Halloween, do something that would affect the whole of Great Britain, though she couldn't actually remember those details. She looked at Sirius who was wearing an annoyed expression on his face, probably because he also had an edgy feeling, then at James, who was trying to figure whether he should Peter or watch him, and then her gaze fell upon Remus, he looked at Peter, an expression in his eyes none of them had ever seen in his eyes before.

"Peter we've been down here all along. Go to the dormitories, we'll be coming up in a bit." He had the tone of a parent scolding a child, as if suspicious that Peter had been eavesdropping on them. Peter scrambled to his feet and disappeared up the stairs to the dormitory. "Now, where were we?" he turned around and looked at them each in turn.

"Do you think he was listening?" was Lily's question. Remus nodded silently and Lily reached into her pocket and drew out the now crumpled letter. "We should burn it. He'll forget all about it then, and so will we. She wants us to burn it after we've read it anyway…"

"Do you think she knew that someone would overhear? The setup is almost perfect, getting Dumbledore to give us the letter and then telling us that we need to burn it after we've read it and then someone overheard us…" James trailed off as Lily walked over to the fire to put the letter into it. "Why was Peter spying on us?" the question hung, suspended by the silence that followed.

"I always seem to get an uneasy feeling when he's around. It might have something to do with 'last time'…" Lily nodded and looked down at the letter in her hands.

"The only thing we'll remember about this is that we need to meet K.I.A. at the Entrance Hall on Thursday, which is the day after tomorrow…" she trailed off and glanced at Remus who was frowning, worried about the evening after his transformation.

"I could still be dangerous" he muttered and then James and Sirius looked between Remus and Lily.

"She knows?" Sirius asked Remus in an undertone that Lily could hear.

"I know. I worked it out myself, but Severus doesn't know yet, and he doesn't know that I know. He does, however, have his theories about where you go Remus, or should I say _Moony." _

"The fact that you know he's a werewolf isn't that bad, but how do you know that his nickname is Moony?" Sirius was suspicious of her, watching her carefully for her reaction.

"I'm not deaf, Sirius. I've heard you talk to each other, using your nicknames. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs." She directed the last word at James and he froze. They all froze. All except Peter who was listening in through the door knowing that they wouldn't know he was there. "I wonder why you chose those nicknames. I am _extremely _curious about that…" she smiled sweetly at the three boys and they knew that she knew that there were three unregistered illegal animagi in the school and that if she really wanted to she could contact the Ministry and they'd get expelled. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me, for now." As she finished her sentence she dropped the letter into the fire and the corners of the paper curledin the flames.

She went to her dormitory, as the boys went to theirs and the four students lay there for a few moments before they forgot about the letter and just knew that they had to meet someone in the Entrance Hall on Thursday, after dinner, at seven o'clock sharp. They fell asleep with that thought in their minds and through the window, a figure, the girl, sat on a broom and watched the four of them fall asleep. "_Good night, and sweet dreams" _she murmured under her breath before smiling and flying off into the night, to return on the Thursday, before seven.

**Sorry the chapter was a bit short; the next chapters will mostly be following the chapters of the book, Goblet of Fire. I'll probably go on to make the Philosopher's Stone, Chamber of Secrets and Prisoner of Azkaban; I just started with this book because I had the Goblet of Fire in my hand when I thought of it… Please review, comment, or any other word for leaving a message. I'll update soon. Enjoy! **


	4. Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire

**Disclaimer: **Is it even necessary for me to point out that my name hasn't changed and probably never will and therefore I do not own Harry Potter.

**In the Previous Chapter: Brief Summary: **The letter that the four students, namely Lily, Sirius, James and Remus, were given by Dumbledore has answered some of their questions, however after burning it they forgot about it, other than the message that they had to meet the mysterious K.I.A. in the Entrance Hall, after dinner at seven o'clock sharp, but they don't remember the initials.

**Chapter 4 Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.**

The first day back at school started with double potions. The events from the night before had been completely forgotten by James, Sirius, Remus and Lily, so it was only usual that when James tried to partner up with Lily, she slapped him across the face and strode off to work with Severus. James partnered up with Sirius, while Remus went with Peter. Remus didn't enjoy working with Peter at all, but he didn't particularly like the idea of working with any of the Gryffindor girls either. He could have worked with a Slytherin but as soon as he considered it he shook the thought out of his head.

"Hey, Padfoot, any other ideas?" James asked his best friend, hoping that Sirius would provide him with another way of getting close to Lily Evans.

"Other than trying to become friends with her, but right now that seems to be bordering on the impossible so I'd stick to getting on speaking terms with her." Was Sirius's reply. The two then focused on the potion that they were attempting to make, which was an antidote to Veritaserum, used to disable the effects of the truth telling potion, and it was proving to be a challenge for most people in the class. The only people who weren't finding it difficult in the slightest were Lily Evans and Severus Snape, who had a 'perfect' cure to Veritaserum completed by the end of the lesson.

The Marauders were annoyed at having failed and looked at their timetable. "Finally, a lesson without the Slytherins!" was James's first comment when he saw that the next lesson was, indeed, a lesson without the Slytherins. His face fell, however, when he saw which subject it was. History of Magic.

"I wouldn't mind History of Magic if we had a more interesting teacher that let us do re-enactments." Sirius looked at James and Remus who knew what he was referring to, while Peter had a very confused look on his face. He was going to ask Sirius what he was talking about, but as if Sirius had read his mind, he said "It's a story for another time, Peter" it had been in second or third year when Sirius and James decided to liven up their History of Magic lesson by riding in on horses that were made of armour and wearing the suits of armour that lined the castle corridors. Needless to say that Remus had to help them organise it and that the three of them ended up in a month's detention with Professor Binns, who was a ghost.

They walked into class and sat down. It was accidental, but Lily had managed to sit down on the row right in front of the Marauders and had to put up with hearing James or Sirius whispering her name to get her attention and managing to not wright all the notes necessary on the Goblin Rebellions, which would probably come up in their end of year exams as well as their OWLs. When they all walked out of the classroom, she noticed that James was standing, holding the door open for everyone else, most likely waiting for her to come through so that he could follow her. As she walked past him, he started to close the door and try to follow her, like she thought, but she put an end to that by stamping on his foot very hard, probably bruising him. He started to hop up and down, she did it a little bit too hard, but it was highly amusing to watch him hop on the spot and then overbalance and fall.

They went to Herbology, which was before lunch and then to Transfiguration, with Professor McGonagall. Transfiguration was the only subject that Lily Evans wasn't as good at as she was with other subjects. The Marauders, on the other hand, were brilliant at Transfiguration, well; three of them were, anyway. Peter was useless at absolutely every single subject that he took at school, he was completely hopeless. They were Transfigurating guinea pigs, which was all good fun for Remus, Sirius and James. Peter watched them, until McGonagall told him to Tranfigure a guinea pig and he failed dismally.

Lily wasn't doing as badly as she thought she would, considering that Transfiguration was one of her worst subjects, but the thing that annoyed her was that Potter, Black and Lupin were doing a better than her, it didn't surprise her, after all Potter and Black were animagi, but it didn't stop her from being annoyed at the fact that she wasn't anywhere near as good as them.

The class finished and she looked over her timetable, inwardly groaning, this was the lesson she had been dreading ever since the day before, Defence Against the Dark Arts, with Professor Moody.

"Good afternoon." Was Moody's first response upon the pupils entering the class. "Sit down, get your books out and listen. I am going to give you a demonstration and I expect you to watch very carefully and take notes, understood?" some of the class nodded while the others remained silent, watching the Auror. "Now, first things first, favourite curses for Dark witches and wizards would be the Unforgivable Curses. Sirius Black, what are they?" Sirius was used to teachers knowing his name, so he wasn't surprised that Moody knew him, what did surprise him, however, was that he was asked in such an accusing manner, as though Moody had already labelled him as a Dark wizard.

"The Unforgivable curses are the Cruciatus Curse, the Imperius Curse and The Killing Curse, Avada Kedavra." Sirius stated simply, he wasn't a Dark wizard, but his mother had been known to mention or use the Unforgivable Curses from time to time.

"Thought you might know that, I know your cousin, Bellatrix Black is it? Causing a heck of a lot of trouble for the Aurors…" he trailed off, his magical eye focused on the wall, as if he could see through it. The moment passed however, and he turned to the blackboard behind him. He wrote '_The Cruciatus Curse, incantation: Crucio, Effects: severe pain.'_

'_The Imperius Curse, incantation: Imperio, Effects: complete loss of control over your mind'_

'_The Killing Curse, incantation: Avada Kedavra, Effects: quick, relatively painless death.'_

"Three very nasty curses, as you can see. First, I'll demonstrate the Cruciatus Curse for you. Not on you, of course, but on a plant, a mandrake, to be exact. I will not perform it on any sort of animal because it would be too cruel. Plants don't feel pain the way humans or animal organisms do." He put a plant pot on the table and directed his wand at the mandrake. "_Crucio!"_ he hissed and the mandrake's leaves quivered and then started to shake. Moody lifted the curse immediately. "As you can see, the Cruciatus Curse is strong enough to cause extreme pain even to plants. These curses are called Unforgivable and labelled as illegal for a reason," he murmured and cast a charm that erased any effects of the Cruciatus Curse from the Mandrake. "The Imperious Curse I shall also demonstrate on this Mandrake. Those of you who are good at Herbology will understand that the moment a Mandrake is taken out of the plant pot it starts screaming. I shall attempt to stop it from opening its mouth and using its vocal chords." The whole class watched as he raised the wand and pointed it at the Mandrake again "_Imperio!" _the Mandrake twitched and Moody took it out of its pot. The Mandrake's mouth remained shut, though it seemed as though it was struggling against invisible bonds to open its mouth. Moody removed the spell and quickly put the Mandrake back in the pot. "I have shown you these curses because no-one gets harmed, really; however I refuse to show you the Killing Curse. For that I can only explain. The Killing Curse is a jet of bright green sparks that kill you instantly. There is no spell that can block these spells, the only way to be able to dodge them would be to have good mental control or dodge behind something that will take the hit for you. One thing you must remember with the Cruciatus Curse is that it isn't physical pain; it puts your pain censors into overdrive, so to say. Your brain interprets it as real pain, it is not real pain, and it can be resisted if you have a strong enough mind. It's the same with the Imperius Curse. You can block the effects by perfecting the art of Occlumency and learning to resist mental attacks. The Killing Curse, however, you either have to invent a new spell that will deflect it or dodge, otherwise you die, it's simple." The bell rang for the end of school and the students left the classroom.

The Gryffindors all went up to their common room. Lily Evans sat on a couch in front of a table and spread out a series of books over it. They had got homework from Professor Binns and Professor McGonagall. She wanted to get the homework done so that it didn't pile up; she hated leaving homework 'til the last minute. She didn't notice however, that James Potter had managed to sneak up behind her and sit on the back of the couch. "If you wanted help with your Transfiguration homework, I'd be more than happy to help." She leapt up from her sitting position with a cry of surprise before turning round and pointing her wand directly at James Potter. He started laughing and then said between bouts of laughter, "I could, if you wanted me to, really!" it took a while for her to calm down before reluctantly agreeing. As he looked over it and then explained it to her, she looked at his face. What she had said about him on the train about him always looking like an idiot was a lie. She had to admit that when he was focusing on something and the annoying smirk was gone he didn't look half bad. She hit her head on a book and then shook herself, she couldn't think like that. James noticed her suddenly closed expression and then tried to reassure her. "We don't have to not like each other, you know. We could be friends, or at least talk," she looked at him and then nodded.

"You're right. Fine, talking terms." Was all she said.

Later that evening, after the two home works had been finished, the whole school headed down to the Great Hall for dinner. The food was, as usual, delicious and never in short supply. The platters were never emptied no matter how much people ate. With the dinner finished, everyone headed up to their common rooms. It was only a quarter to seven, giving everyone plenty of time to relax, look over time tables or do homework. Lily pored over her timetable, thinking about the next day. She had Muggle Studies, Arithmancy, and Care for Magical Creatures. All of those lessons were double periods, and she only had one of the double periods with Severus, and had to put up with Potter for all three of them. They had both managed to choose the same subjects, which was unlucky for Lily and a stroke of luck for James.

As the night wore on, she noticed that the four Marauders had disappeared. She knew that Remus had gone to transform and the other three had gone to keep him company as animals, but she was still weary of the idea of them being out there on their own. She went up to her room and looked out of the window and immediately regretted it. Coming out from underneath the Whomping Willow was a stag and a large, jet black dog. A werewolf, Remus, emerged and a small shape that was barely visible which she assumed was Peter shot out from between the flailing branches. The stag turned its head upwards towards the windows of the girls' dormitories. Whether he saw Lily or not she didn't know. She left the window and changed into her nightclothes before lying down and falling swiftly asleep. The night passed and as the sun rose, the three boys, Peter, James and Sirius, walked into the Common Room as Remus sat down onto one of the couches. Peter had already disappeared up to the Dormitories but the other two stayed with Remus.

"You're not going to be in any of our lessons today will you…?" Sirius tried to hide the disappointment in his voice but Remus just smiled, happy to have his friends' company.

"I'll be back tomorrow or the day after, I'll be fine, I always am…" he trailed off and his eyelids started to feel heavy. At that moment James and Sirius heard footsteps coming from outside the Gryffindor Common Room portrait hole.

"Password?" came the usual question from the Fat Lady. A mumbled reply was heard and the portrait swung in. Sirius and James ran up the stairs as fast as they could and heard Madam Pomfrey talking swiftly to Remus "Come on, now, dear, let's take you to the hospital wing. You must be very tired and look at all these scratches…" she tutted and the two boys heard the sound of her footsteps getting fainter.

"That was closer than usual… She almost caught us…" James panted; Sirius nodded and lay down on his bed. A thought crossed his mind.

"Prongs, do you think he'll be alright by Thursday?"

"Yeah…" he was confused for a moment and then he remembered about the Thursday meeting as well. "Yeah, course he will, by seven o'clock at night he should be alright. But have you seen our timetable for Thursday? I hope he's better by Wednesday otherwise I think I will die…" James trailed off and looked outside the window at the sun that was starting to rise. _Great, another day with a double dose of Snivellus _he thought before remembering that he had two double lessons with Lily and Sirius, which cheered him up considerably before he, too fell on his bed and fell asleep like Sirius before both of them were woken up by someone banging very hard on the Dormitory door. "Waddaya want?" his words were jumbled because Sirius threw his pillow at him and it hit him in the face. He removed the pillow and looked at the time. "Oh, s***, look at the time!"

"That's what the banging is about. Lily is trying to wake us all up." At the sound of her name Lily stopped hitting the door with her fists and shouted through the door.

"If you three morons don't shift yourselves you'll miss breakfast and get detention! And don't think about it Potter. Come out here without your shirt on and I'll slap you hard enough to leave a mark for the rest of the week!" her shouting stopped and she walked away from the door shaking her head as she listened to the boys arguing over whose robes belonged to who. She made her way down to breakfast and was quickly followed by James, Sirius and Peter. James was struggling to do his tie up; Sirius had his tie around his neck and was fumbling with buttons on his shirt while Peter was stumbling over his overlong robes that were clearly Remus's. As the boys sorted themselves out, the Great Hall started to clear. Lily finished the piece of toast she was holding and got up, about to leave the Great Hall, before James stopped her.

"Can I please sit next to you in Muggle Studies, please, I will really be needing help, I don't know anything about Muggles…" he trailed off and did his best puppy dog eyes before Sirius poked him and said that he wasn't allowed to do the puppy eyes thingy.

"Fine, but only because you helped me with my Transfiguration homework." And she walked away. Sirius applauded James and then got up to go to Muggle Studies, followed by James. Peter looked around him, lost, before remembering that he had Divination and made his way as quickly as he could while stumbling over his robes towards the North Tower.

Muggle Studies was interesting, but James was too happy about the fact that Lily was sitting a few inches away from him to notice anything else. Arithmancy was much the same, but Care for Magical Creatures put James's spirits down to an all-time low due to Snape's presence. The next day, Wednesday, passed in much the same manner, apart from the fact that the lessons were different. Thursday came in a blur of activity, hard work and lots of homework. For the first time in a year, the Marauders had managed to keep on top of it all, even Peter. But dinner came and seven o'clock loomed nearer. Lily was in the Common room at five to seven, while James was out flying around on his broom with Sirius Peter and Remus watching along with a crowd of girls.

"James, stop showing off and look at the time!" Sirius shouted up and James flew down and apologised, before running off with Sirius and Remus towards the Entrance Hall where Lily was already waiting. Peter came in after them, huffing.

"Why- why are we- here-?" Peter was looking rather confused and flustered while James looked down, apologetically, at him.

"Sorry, Peter, you'll have to go up to the Common Room…" he felt bad as Peter slumped off murmuring about the unfairness of it all.

"Life is a bit unfair, don't you think" a female voice came from behind them, and the girl, whose name is said later, stood behind them, smiling brightly at them. "Hello there Lily, have the naughty boys been annoying you again?" she asked teasing her. Lily was about to speak when the girl spoke. "You most certainly won't remember me, I can tell you now, but I might as well introduce myself, even if you'll forget me…" she trailed off, a depressed expression formed on her face before she shook herself and continued. "My name is, don't laugh, it really isn't funny, Kyrene- I said don't laugh! – Isadora- Shut up- Ashford, more painless than I'd expected but- WILL YOU _PLEASE _STOP LAUGHING!" she shouted and glared at James and Sirius who had clearly found her name highly amusing. "It's not my fault that my idiotic, aristocratic Muggle parents thought that the long, stupid name I said before would seem suitable for a child." James and Sirius stopped laughing immediately.

"_Muggles_ called you that?!" was James's response while Sirius looked at her incredulously.

"Yes, I'm a Muggle-born, and I know that you wouldn't expect Muggles to come up with names like that, but my parents are aristocrats, filthy rich, live a mansion, and they have about five, have about ten holiday villas, an awful lot of cars that I've never bothered trying to count and let's say about a hundred horses… they are billionaires. Sorry, did I forget to mention that?" she said, noticing the completely stupefied expressions on their faces. After a few seconds of silence, she spoke again. "Now, the Room of Requirement…" she trailed off and flicked through a book. "Ah yes, seventh floor, opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy being clubbed by a bunch of trolls… That's it, yes…" she trailed off, before putting the book back in her bag that had suddenly appeared. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go, seventh floor- I just told you where it is, right, you three-" she pointed at James, Sirius and Remus "-find the quickest route, I know you know a quick way around…"

Sirius took the lead, with James and Remus close behind. The girl was falling back and started talking to Lily, but stopped when Sirius addressed her. "Kyrene… that's a slightly weird name…"

"It's the name of the main city on Crete, the Greek island; don't ask why they named me after a city…"

"Well, what do you prefer to be called then?"

"If you have to call me anything, call me Kira, but don't wear it out, I actually like that name…" she trailed off again and realised that they had reached the place she wanted to be. "I knew you knew a good shortcut…" she started to pace up and down the corridor with her eyes closed, until she heard a gasp from the others. She opened her eyes and smiled at the door that had formed in front of her. She walked in and held the door open for them to enter. Lily went first and the boys followed. "Welcome to the Room of Requirement, do you remember now?"

Lily rounded on Kyrene, who preferred to be known as Kira, and spoke to her with barely concealed rage "What is this nonsense you make us read, you really expect me to believe that I would ever want to marry that big headed, arrogant, toe-rag!"

"Sorry, Lils, if you want to change the future so badly then all of this was for nothing, because if you don't get married, Harry wouldn't have existed, which means Voldemort- I usually get some sort of reaction when I say it, I'm glad you don't flinch- will never disappear and probably never die." Lily blinked and then sat down on one of the pouffes before noticing the table and, consequently, the book on the table. "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire… Last time it was the Potter boy dealing with Sirius who had been sent to Azkaban for a crime he hadn't committed… This is really bizarre…"

"Yes, I know it is, it's meant to be!" she said brightly and walked over to the table and picked up the book.

**Sorry, this chapter was longer than I meant it to be… next chapter they'll be reading the first two chapters of the book, I hope you like it… this is my first fanfiction, so it's probably not very good, so please review or comment…**


End file.
